1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to internal combustion engine cooling systems, particularly cooling of the combustion chambers.
2. Description of Related Art
The cooling system for an internal combustion engine circulates a cooling fluid around the combustion cylinders to transfer some of the heat of combustion from the combustion cylinders to a heat exchanger. Uneven cooling between and around the cylinders, and between upper and lower portions of each cylinder due to proximity to the combustion chamber, can result in distortion of the cylinders. In order to maintain a sufficient seal of the combustion chamber with a varying cylinder bore, larger piston rings are generally required to compensate. This generally results in greater friction losses in the engine.
Generally, conventional cooling systems also provide for coolant flow along a bank of combustion cylinders, whereby downstream cylinders are cooled less effectively. Coolant that has already passed over upstream cylinders has been raised in temperature, resulting in less efficient heat transfer due to the smaller temperature differential between the cylinder and the coolant.
It would be advantageous to provide an engine cooling system that directs the cooling fluid in a manner to provide more effective cooling of each cylinder, and more uniform cooling among the plurality of cylinders.